Cursed Fox
by PaperFox19
Summary: During the chunin exam Orochimaru places a curse mark on another member of team 7 but his plans take an interesting turn because the curse mark is changed and Naruto undergoes a transformation. Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Cursed Fox

During the chunin exam Orochimaru places a curse mark on another member of team 7 but his plans take an interesting turn because the curse mark is changed and Naruto undergoes a transformation.

Chap 1 The Fangs That Burn

Naruto's body radiated with the Kyuubi's chakra, his eyes blood red and his canines sharper than normal. He blocked the giant snake from killing Sasuke. He growled and flew at the grass ninja. The nin was shocked but just for a moment he deflected the blonde's ferocious attacks. He prepared to do the 5 prong seal but right when it was about to connect the Kyuubi reacted and Naruto let out a chakra filled roar and sent the grass nin flying.

The blonde male raced after him and Sakura ran over to Sasuke to check on his wounds. The fake grass nin was impressed with the level of control for someone so young. 'I could use him against the Akatsuki should they ever become a hindrance to my plans.' The man performed a seal and his neck extended and flew at Naruto like an ancient demon. The nin caught Naruto off guard and sank his teeth into Naruto's neck and placed a curse seal on the boy.

The false grass nin watched as the boy's chakra began to react to his curse mark, he left Naruto to suffer alone and went back to the remaining two members of team 7.

Naruto lay in the grass as his body shook in pain, but the pain to his body was nothing. Deep inside Naruto the boy lay in front of the Kyuubi's cell. Kyuubi stared in shock and disgust as snakes made a circle around his vessel. The dark snakes made a seal around his body once the seal was complete a large white snake appeared in the center of the circle, the sinister beast had the eyes of Orochimaru, it began to coil around Naruto's body starting with his legs, as it coiled around Naruto it left the spreading curse mark behind.

Wind chakra began to leak from Naruto's body to fight off the white snake but his chakra could barely slow the beast down. Kyuubi did not like this situation. 'Damn the snake bastard placing such an evil thing on the brat.'

The white snake reached the boy's belly and was met with great resistance his clothing was forced open and the seal appeared on Naruto's belly and the white snake was crushed under the two extra sources of chakra. The dark snakes hissed in pain as a massive push of power erupted from the seal. 'I won't let that snake have his way.' Kyuubi's chakra poured out from the cage the chakra took the form of fox tails and whipped the dark snakes away.

Dark chakra came out in the form of snakes and the curse mark began to spread over Naruto's body. The chakra snakes fought against Kyuubi's chakra the snakes getting stronger as the curse seal spread over the upper part of Naruto's body. More snakes appeared and began to slither into the Kyuubi's cage, Kyuubi fought back with all his might but he knew if he did not do something it would be the end of both of them. Kyuubi stared at the seal and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" Kyuubi said and howled his power blasting away the snakes and the curse mark, all his power flooding the seal. The seal glowed and the Kyuubi felt his life force being pulled away. 'So this is it I save the son of my former vessel, and that's it it's all over…'

Chakra exploded sending a shock wave across the forest of death and through Konoha everyone felt the tremor of the Kyuubi's power. The jinchuuriki all felt it and stopped, sensing this strange power shift in the world. A pillar of chakra rose up from where Naruto lay a mix of blue and red.

'I'm…alive?' Kyuubi thought and he opened his eyes. He was in a barrier of blue chakra. He was much smaller than before. 'How did I survive?' He looked around and gasped.

Naruto was holding his small form but he wasn't the same. His human ears were gone and replaced with fox ears with dark red tips, his whisker scars were thicker and his canines were sharper, his clothing was destroyed and revealed the full changes, blonde fur coated from wrist to his elbow from his ankles to his knees, there were dark pads on the bottom of his feet, his crotch was covered in a golden fur his cock and balls hidden inside a sheath. The golden fur looked like a belt that curved around his hips to where his tails were.

'I couldn't let you die not after trying to protect me.' Naruto sent to him mentally. 'You saved me, why?!' Kyuubi asked confused to the blonde's actions. 'It may sound silly but I felt you slipping away and I didn't want to lose you, for so long I thought I was alone but you were always with me, I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you, Kyuubi.'

"Kurama, my true name is Kurama." Kurama said staring up at him happily. Naruto smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki great to finally meet you Kurama." Kurama was accepted back into Naruto's body but it was different there was no cage there was just the full warmth of Naruto's soul.

The inner world faded and Naruto awoke to the changes and he sighed his 9 golden tails curling around himself like a barrier. "Naruto…I…" Kyuubi began but Naruto silenced him. 'Kurama don't be sorry for saving my life just like I'm not sorry for saving yours.'

Kurama hoped Naruto would be ok, for he was as much of a bijuu now as any of the tailed beasts.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Curse Marks

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Cursed Fox

During the chunin exam Orochimaru places a curse mark on another member of team 7 but his plans take an interesting turn because the curse mark is changed and Naruto undergoes a transformation.

Chap 2 Curse Marks

Naruto's body was cocooned in his tails, he was resting to restore the chakra he lost during the transformation. His demon senses had him on high alert, he heard the rustling of leaves and he Sakura's and Sasuke's heart beats as they drew closer to him. Sasuke was being dragged by the pink haired girl, the snake man had placed a curse mark on Sasuke and the boy was down for the count as the curse mark slowly changing his body. Sakura hid Sasuke away and used Naruto as a shield to hide Sasuke. As soon as she was done touching his tails dragging him over to block Sasuke from view she began to wash her hands in disgust.

Naruto ignored it he had bigger problems he could feel three teams drawing close to their location one being an enemy village the other two were Konoha teams. Sadly the enemy team was gonna arrive first.

Sakura had put up obvious traps in hopes of protecting Sasuke. Team Dosu were not so stupid as to lose to such pathetic traps. Kin Zaku and Dosu arrived with orders to kill Sasuke and Naruto, however this mission was a lie they were merely pawns in testing the curse mark.

Kin easily subdued Sakura and Dosu and Zaku drew upon Naruto and Sasuke. "Blast them Zaku." Dosu ordered and the sound nin aimed his palms at Naruto in his tail cocoon. Wind and sound were unleashed blasting the cocoon at near point blank range. Naruto's tails were undamaged, deflecting the attack. "No way!" Zaku yelled.

Dosu ran forward. "Sound Claw Jutsu." He released an ear shattering sound attack luckily for Naruto his tails just absorbed the sound and chakra from the jutsu. Naruto opened his mouth from inside his cocoon. "RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Naruto roared releasing his own chakra and not being a sound ninja he could be mistaken as one from the power of the roar; Dosu and Zaku were thrown back from the intense force Sakura and Kin were knocked out.

"This is a little tougher than I thought Zaku go full blast if you can't destroy him push him so we can kill Sasuke." Dosu said and Zaku readied his attack only to get frozen in place.

"Shit I can't move!" He looked and saw that there was something connected to his shadow. Shikamaru and his team had arrived just in time, the lazy genius had Zaku trapped by his shadow possession jutsu. 'Damn it!'

Dosu was not happy with the interruption. "Echo Claw!" He flicked his metal gauntlet and the sound echoed through the forest. Shikamru Chouji and Ino gasped as their bodies tingled. The sound echoed around them keeping them frozen in place. "You think you are the only one who can immobilize someone." He drew his claw back ready to strike Shikamaru. "Now die!"

Naruto's tails opened up and the fox boy rushed into action. He caught Dosu's claw silencing the Echo jutsu. The fox demon's eyes flashed red and he crushed the male's claw drawing a hiss from the sound nin. "Don't you dare try to hurt my friends!"

"Naruto!" The Ino-Shika-Cho Team shouted in both shock and joy. Naruto whipped his arm out sending Dosu flying with a busted nose. The shadow nin hadn't realized his shadow possession had run out of time and now Zaku was free to attack.

Naruto's senses and reflexes weren't so lax. His tails whipped out and caught Zaku mid air. "You think those canons in your arms make you strong." Naruto's eyes glowed red and red chakra traveled through his tails. Zaku cried out in pain as the modifications Orochimaru made to his body were removed. "You will learn what true power is…" Red chakra turned blue. "Pleasure!" Zaku arched his back as pleasure assaulted him, his whole body tingled as the chakra pleasured every inch of him. His nipples and cock grew hard and he was unable to hide his shame. The chakra turned red. "Pain!" Zaku screamed as all the pleasure was changed to pain. His cock deflated and he writhed in agony.

The chakra switched back and forth from blue to red, then red to blue. "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!" "Pain!" "Pleasure!"

Zaku was losing his mind the sudden assaults of pain and pleasure was confusing his body. Half way through Zaku wasn't losing his arousal anymore on pain and each pleasure was making the male cum in his shorts. Zaku couldn't handle it anymore and he blacked out.

The sound nin was dropped into some bushes. He pointed a finger at Dosu. "You smell of that snake bastard leave your scroll behind and you can leave with your lives." Dosu felt a great fear flow through him, Naruto was telling the truth he would spare them if they left the scroll behind.

Dosu abandoned the scroll and dragged Zaku and Kin away.

The 2nd Konoha team arrived Kiba Shino and Hinata stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto looked himself over. 'So this is a taste of my new found power.'

'Just a small fraction you still have not fully recovered you should rest.' Kyuubi spoke and Naruto nodded. He walked over to a tree ignoring the shocked and confused stares. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The rookies stuck together until one of team 7 awoke, they were hoping it would be Naruto.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Fully Rested Demon

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Cursed Fox

During the chunin exam Orochimaru places a curse mark on another member of team 7 but his plans take an interesting turn because the curse mark is changed and Naruto undergoes a transformation.

Cursed Fox

Chap 3 Fully Rested Demon

Naruto groaned as he felt himself stir awake. In seconds he could sense the others in the camp with him. One group being Shikamaru Chouji and Ino, then there were the new comers Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru. 'Whoa this is really cool.'

'It's just your demon senses you will get used to them.' Kyuubi said and Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hey guys he's waking up." Kiba shouted and the guys came over to Naruto. The blonde's tails slithered out and brushed against the intruders to make sure they weren't a threat. Shino and Kiba blushed as the tails caressed them, Kiba's senses inhaled Naruto's musk and it aroused him; as for Shino his body tingled from the soft touch his bugs reacted excitedly from the blonde's chakra.

The girls were looking after Sakura and Sasuke; both had yet to awaken. "Naruto your changes…" Shikamaru began but became a loss for words. Naruto's nakedness was affecting the boys.

"Yeah you look umm…" Kiba began and his cheeks reddened. Akamaru barked. "Sexy" He spoke in dog language and Kiba's whole face turned red and thanked Kami he was the only one who spoke dog.

"Do you agree with Akamaru, Kiba?" Naruto asked and Kiba's whole body tensed.

'Fuck shit oh fuck no way.' He watched as Naruto's fox ear twitched. 'He understood Akamaru!' He felt Naruto's tail slide down towards his more intimate parts. He fought back a growl as it ran over his bulge. "Yes!" Kiba moaned and Naruto smiled at him.

-I think you're sexy to- Naruto spoke in canine language and Kiba nearly blew his load in his shorts.

Kiba thought he could steal a kiss and he leaned over. Just as he was about to kiss Naruto Sasuke's eyes shot open and a terrible chakra swirled around him. He tossed the girls aside and he grabbed Kiba by the hair. Kiba hissed as Sasuke pulled him back by his hair. "What do you think you're doing bitch? Naruto is mine!" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes spun and the curse mark spread across his body. Akamaru barked angrily.

Sasuke applied pressure causing Kiba to gasp in pain, Sasuke dislocated Kiba's shoulder making the male howl in pain. "Sasuke knock it off man let him go." Shikamaru said and was about to perform shadow possession when one of Naruto's tails whipped out and smacked Sasuke away from Kiba.

Kiba was cupped gently in Naruto's tails and he clutched his shoulder in pain. "I don't belong to you Sasuke. Attack our friends like that again and I will be forced to punish you." Sasuke rubbed the cheek where Naruto had slapped him with his tail. The curse mark began to spread faster in Sasuke's rage.

"NO YOU ARE MINE!" Sasuke flew at Naruto. Faster than Sasuke could see Naruto was in front of him two fingers pressed to the Uchiha's forehead.

"Sleep." The command was simple but Sasuke found he was unable to disobey his eyes closed and the curse mark receded.

Naruto turned to the injured dog nin. Akamaru sniffed him and whined knowing he was in pain. –It's ok Akamaru he'll be fine.—Naruto spoke in canine language. Naruto's hands glowed red and he began to heal Kiba. Kiba moaned as he was healed by an uncommon technique. Kiba humped Naruto's tail as the warm chakra healed him he didn't care how it looked Naruto's chakra felt so damn good.

Shino watched with a pinch of jealousy, his insects told him how good the chakra was and how much pleasure Kiba was currently in. Shino secretly adjusted the hard on in his pants to help it go unnoticed.

"Look guys we may be on separate teams but we are all Konoha ninja let's team up and get through this exam." Naruto suggested finishing up healing Kiba and letting his tail slide against the humping male.

"I'm for it." Kiba moaned his body tensed as he came into his fundoshi. Naruto looked to Shino who nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm good how about you Chouji?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

"Sure thing!" Chouji said between munching on chips.

"Alright." Naruto said and looked to see the knocked out male and 3 females. Ino and Hinata had been knocked out by Sasuke's terrible chakra "Lugging these guys around will be too much of a hassle." Naruto said and performed some hand signs, Shikamaru nodded his head in approval. "Fox Treasure Seal." Four stone fox statues appeared with stone pedestals. The pedestals opened up and bandages came out and pulled each person into their own specific treasure box. The fox statues slid back into the ground. 'Sasuke needs to stay in a slumbering state, once we find Kakashi he can seal that mark up a bit.'

"We can work on gathering all out scrolls at once." Naruto said and the guys nodded. 'Kit traveling in this large group will make you a bigger target.' Kyuubi said.

'I think I have an idea.' Naruto thought back.

"Umm Naruto do you think you'd be able to put on some clothes, you're very naked." Chouji said a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well I don't have anything, you guys aren't shy are you? Why don't you just strip down not like any girls around." Chouji and Shino blushed but Kiba was already peeling off his clothes. Kiba's jacket and fishnet shirt were removed his pants and soaked fundoshi were dropped and his semi hard dick bounced in the air. Shikamaru joined him in nudity, his own semi hard cock flopping free. Kiba and Shikamaru stood proud free and naked.

Chouji gulped and began to strip out of his clothes as did Shino. Shino and Chouji were a bit nervous as their fully aroused cocks stood proud and dripping pre cum. "You guys are sexy no need to be shy." Naruto said sending a shiver through the naked males. He ruffled Akamaru's head. "Why don't you and I switch places I'll carry everyone at once." Akamaru understood and transformed into Kiba equally naked and horny.

Naruto performed a seal and began to shift into a massive animal form. He was nearly 3 times as big as Akamaru. "In this form we can travel faster hop on guys." Kiba and Akamaru took shot gun they moaned as Naruto's warm fur brushed against their sensitive naked flesh.

Shikamaru got picked up and held by Naruto's tails, he was cradled like a hammock and he liked it. Chouji and Shino got up on Naruto's back they moaned as Naruto's fur brushed their cock and balls. The warmth radiating from Naruto's body felt so good, and Naruto was sure to wrap a tail around each of them nothing like a fox tail seat belt to keep your friends safe. He sealed their stuff in a scroll and they were off. "Naruto is this really ok?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I need to get use to my new abilities. Just relax and leave things to me." Naruto said and he traveled across the forest of death searching out possible targets.

Team 7 needed a Earth Scroll as did Team 8 Team 9 needed a Heaven Scroll.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem Dub Con

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Someone told me they think Naruto has it so easy now, so this chapter will give some foreshadowing also someone mentioned they didn't want this to be a clone harem and i get what they meant they didn't want this to be naruto and a bunch of clones fucking various males to me thats more an orgy thing not a harem thing they are ninja they all won't be together every single day sure naruto can send a clone with them to keep them sated till they return or have a double pen time with a clone ect but i do think naruto could handle a male harem because of his clones and besides it's done with female harems all the time

Cursed Fox

Chap 4 Gathering Scrolls and the Talk

Shikamaru was loving the freedom and the ride it was like being naked in a hammock it just felt awesome. "So Naruto you got a plan for getting the rest of the scrolls?"

"I don't really know, I only have a few tricks up my sleeve right now." Naruto said. "I have powerful sensor abilities I can sense other teams from far away but no idea what scrolls they carry."

"Hmm ok I got some strategies that could work." Shikamaru said and snuggled deeper into Naruto's tails. Naruto chuckled, he had a tip of his tail tickle Shikamaru's under arm.

"That's our lazy genius for ya." Naruto said and the boys made their way to the nearest team. The guys laughed as Shikamaru was touched by Naruto's tails.

Shikamaru's Strategy 1 Scare

The boys remained naked and hidden as Naruto launched into a camp of nin, blue chakra swirling around his fox body. "I am the guardian of the forest for trespassing on my lands your souls will be mine." He said in a rough and dark voice scaring the nin to unconsciousness. Naruto stole their Heaven Scroll and gave it to Kiba and Shino.

The naked boys climbed onto Naruto's back again. The next team required a bit more force Naruto used his chakra to put them to sleep and stole their earth scroll. He gave the scroll to Shikamaru and Chouji. They needed to get one more but night was falling.

The other teams were farther away so Naruto set up a camp for the night. A nice warm fire made from fox chakra, and Naruto reverted to human form. Naruto's tails slithered out and the boy's rested their naked bodies on the soft fur. "Naruto your new form we didn't speak about it before but…" Shikamaru said sitting on the fluffy tail.

"That snake bastard did this; he disguised himself as a grass ninja, but he was able to summon snakes and he did this to me." Naruto looked at his claws. "And judging by Sasuke's power boost he bit Sasuke to."

Chouji sat on Naruto's tail. "I like it." Chouji said and he munched on some apples. Kiba and Akamaru sat on either side of Naruto, Akamaru glomped Naruto's tail and nuzzled it. Naruto's tail coiled around Kiba's body.

"I like it to." Kiba growled out and felt himself get hard.

Shino sat on Naruto's tail. "This chakra is similar to that of the Kyuubi's Naruto which means you were the vessel of the nine tailed fox." Shino said shocking the others.

"Yes I was the vessel." Naruto said and there was a long silence, Naruto could feel their emotions not one of fear disgust or hatred.

"So that's why the adults were always like that." Shikamaru said. "Naruto know that we don't think of you as a monster."

"I know." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba had felt bad he always gave Naruto a hard time in school he had no idea, Akamaru whined and nudged Naruto's hand. "It's ok guys the past is behind us. Let's enjoy the now." Naruto said and hid a frown. 'The future may not be so good after we get out of the forest of death.'

"Get some rest guys, I'll keep watch, this new body of mine doesn't need to sleep as much." Naruto said and Shikamaru was already snoozing in his tail. Chouji curled up and fell asleep as well.

"Naruto if you want a nap just wake me up I'll keep watch since you've done so much for us." Shino said and snuggled down into one of Naruto's tails. Akamaru was snoring hugging one of Naruto's tails. Naruto added another tail as a blanket for the boys.

"Hey Naru if it's all the same I wanna stay a bit more with ya." Kiba said scotching a little closer to Naruto giving Naruto's tail the chance to wrap him up easier keeping him extra warm.

Kiba took in Naruto's scent and he was finding it hard to ignore. 'Shit I'm so hard.' Kiba was aching and he wanted so bad to touch himself, he gulped as Naruto's tail brushed his arousal. 'Fuck I wanna cum!'

To be continued

Some fun Kiba/Naru bonding time


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry Anthro Fox Mimi

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Cursed Fox

Chap 5

Naruto could both feel and smell Kiba's arousal. "You can take care of it, your secret will be safe with me." Naruto said and Kiba shivered.

"Ok…ahh…" Kiba panted out and he reached down and grasped his arousal, he growled as he began touching himself, pumping his cock quickly. He closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his nose, he took in Naruto's scent and began to drool. 'Naruto!' Kiba thought and began fondling his balls.

"Would you like a hand?" Naruto asked, and before Kiba could stop himself he let out a loud. "Yes!" Naruto looked at him in surprise, and Kiba blushed. Naruto scooped him up with his tail and moved him to rest before him. The soft tail cupped Kiba's back, and Kiba took a sharp intake of breath. Naruto grabbed Kiba's cock and began stroking it slowly. "Ohhhh." Kiba moaned and bucked his hips, Naruto smiled at him and continued to pump his cock, stroking from the base to the tip and he rubbed the head with his thumb.

'He's good at this! It feels so much better than doing it myself!' Kiba thought and bucked his hips the tail quickly rising to keep him steady. Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Kiba's cock, he swirled his tongue around the head and Kiba moaned in pleasure. "Naru ahh!"

Naruto removed his hand from Kiba's cock, and began sucking his dick into his mouth and he was able to deep-throat him easily. "Ohhhhhh yes!" Kiba moaned, and panted in pleasure. Naruto cupped Kiba's balls with his right hand, while his left hand came up to tease Kiba's puckered entrance.

"Wait Naru I don't think I'm ready for that!" Kiba gasped out.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked pulling off the dog boy's cock. "I won't go past a finger, I only want you to feel good." Kiba thought about it for a second and nodded his head. Naruto pushed his finger into Kiba as he took Kiba's cock down to the root.

"Ohh wow!" Kiba moaned, Naruto bobbed his head as he thrust his finger into Kiba's willing body. It didn't take long to find the dog boy's sweet spot, and he began to rub it. Kiba let out a silent cry as he came blowing his load, Naruto pulled back and began drinking down Kiba's cum. He brought Kiba down and once he was close enough Kiba latched onto Naruto's body.

Kiba clung to Naruto and nuzzled his neck. "Can you hold me please, I won't ask for anything else tonight please…" Kiba asked clinging to Naruto as his lust fuzzy mind began to clear. Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba and held him close, he rubbed the boy's back easing him down from his sex high. Kiba hummed happily and he was slowly losing the ability to stay awake. "I don't wanna sleep yet."

"It's ok I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise…?" Kiba asked and Naruto kissed his cheek.

"Promise."

"Hey Naru, after the chunin exam, would you go out with…zzz…" Kiba fell asleep before he could ask Naruto, and he didn't see the blonde frown.

"I don't know what will happen after the exam Kiba, but no matter what happens I want you to live a happy life." Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear.

Naruto was so distracted by Kiba's musk he didn't notice someone watching them, someone watching with burning jealous eyes.

To be continued…

Next Chap preview

The guys get the last scroll they need while fighting some mist ninja, but trouble arises when they reach the tower, the good times had would be forgotten in the storm of fear and hate.


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom/Sub Hyperinflation

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 6

Naruto kept his promise and stayed with Kiba until morning, the blonde kept himself busy. He stitched kimono for each of the boys to wear. For Shikamaru it was a dark gray in color and Naruto stitched a magnificent stag into the back it's shadow spreading out like his antlers and coiling over the cloth. For Chouji it was a light blue kimono with little purple and dark blue butterflies on the sleeves and over the back. Shino's was a darker color and he made a design of black rings over the sleeves and stripes over the back, Naruto figured his insects could hide on the patterns. With Kiba's Naruto took special care He made it the same color as his coat and he stitched a tiny black and white puppy on the back and the black puppy had red tattoos on his cheeks. Naruto used his fur to stitch them, they'd be smooth and breath like silk, Naruto's fur grew back quickly so he made them all in one sitting. The fabric would be tough and resistant and if someone managed to cut it a little chakra and it would mend in seconds. He also made a second gift for Kiba and Akamaru.

When the boys woke up Naruto gave them their kimono and the boys put them on. They were close to the tower so better safe than sorry. While the boys were enjoying their gifts feeling the soft fabric against their bare skin, Naruto pulled Kiba and Akamaru to the side.

"I thought you would like these." Naruto produced to collars, one had a little white puppy charm while the other had a black puppy charm with a gold charm behind it. The charms he got from Kyuubi's vault, the fox demon had tons of treasure and artifacts and with Kyuubi giving him tips and help he found the perfect charms.

"You mean it, you're really giving me these!?" He placed the one with the white puppy around Akamaru's neck and the dog barked happily, his tail wagging. Naruto nodded and Kiba caressed the collar lovingly. "Can I wear it after the chunin exam, I don't want it to get damaged."

"That would be fine." Naruto said and Kiba hugged him.

The boys got back on Naruto's back and the massive fox headed for the tower. "Naruto are you worried about getting the next scroll? You're running out of time." Shino said calmly.

"I know but I think we will be ok the teams with both scrolls should have already made it into the tower, the stragglers will be lying in wait." Naruto said and he noticed that the tower kept moving further and further away. "Looks like an enemy has already found us."

The guys realized they were caught in genjutsu. "Don't make me laugh to a fox this illusion is pitiful!" Naruto released a pulse of chakra and dispelled the illusion. The moment he did that Naruto realized to late he set off a trap. Naruto's tails snapped forward grabbed the boys and threw them to safety just as spears of ice slammed down and impaled Naruto.

"Naruto!?" The boys gasped at once.

The massive fox coughed blood and glared as three ninja appeared. "Looks like we took out the beast, now to steal the scrolls and eliminate the competition."

"Ha….Ha…you think a poke in the ribs is enough to kill me!" Naruto said and smashed the ice spears with his chakra, he tried to get up but collapsed in a puddle of blood, he lost a lot of blood before he could heal himself.

"So the beast talks." One of the ninja said.

Kiba ran up to Naruto and began to look him over. "You okay?" Naruto tried to get up but doing so caused his injuries to worsen. "Don't move!"

Naruto slumped down and focused on healing. "Kiba he'll be fine but he needs to focus on healing."

"Let's take these guys out!" Chouji said glaring at the enemies.

"Use this." Naruto's tails touched the boys and gave them his chakra. "Fox Transfer!" Naruto transferred more than just some chakra, Kyuubi had lots of scrolls in his vault some with jutsu the boys could use.

The boys moaned as they were filled with power. "Damn that beast kill him." The middle nin shouted.

"Swamp Shuriken." The ninja on the left touched the ground and a swamp appeared around him he sent a barrage of 50 shuriken at Naruto.

"Shadow Hunter!" Shikamaru performed the jutsu Naruto gave him. It turned his shadow into a living weapon that struck out and caught any moving projectile much like a venus fly trap, or can be used as a weapon to strike anything that moves. Shikamaru's shadow snatch the shuriken in the air and crushed them. "Try to lay a hand on Naruto again and I'll personally crush you all."

"Forget again, we're gonna make you pay for attacking out friend." Shino said radiating chakra. "Hell Swarm!" His insects after feeding on Naruto's/Kyuubi's chakra they changed, their bodies turned red and they clicked with the rage of their master. The ninja on the right panicked.

"Vanishing Mist Jutsu!" Mist began to swirl but the bugs flew out and sucked up the mist with ease, and then they attacked the nin on the right and in seconds the nin was drained of every drop of chakra in him.

"You bastards your gonna pay! Swamp Bullet!" The nin on the left made a bullet from the swamp water and he fired it.

"Heavy Cannon Jutsu!" Chouji channeled a large amount of chakra to his fist making it radiate with energy. Chouji threw a punch which cracked the ground beneath him, the sheer force crushed the swamp bullet and sent the nin flying however he was lucky, the jutsu wasn't meant for long range despite the name if he was any closer to Chouji he would have died instead of having nearly all his bones broken. He'd live but probably wouldn't be a ninja ever again

The center nin the leader was now sweating bullets. "Ice wall jutsu!" He cast creating a wall of ice so he could escape, however this boy was not an ice master like Haku. Kiba growled as wind ripped around his right hand, his nails grew into sharp claws.

"So you're the one who hurt him, you bastard take this. Fang Over Claw!" Kiba whipped a massive tornado and it shattered the ice wall with ease, the vicious winds tore up the nin's clothing and bag and the scroll Naruto needed came out.

The nin was still conscious. "Take the scroll please just spare my life."

"Fine, you're lucky this is the scroll Naruto needs or you would be dog meat." Kiba said and picked up the scroll. The nin smirked and made a sword of ice over his hands.

"Die you fool!" The nin screamed and Kiba's eyes widened, he was about to block not that it would help against an ice sword. Out of nowhere a blast of air hit the nin and sent him flying hard into a tree.

"Thanks Naruto!" Kiba said but Naruto looked just as confused.

"Kiba that wasn't Naruto, it wasn't any of us." Shikamaru said dispelling his jutsu.

"Then who helped me?" Kiba asked, and the guys shrugged.

Naruto healed himself and put his scroll with the one they needed. "Great now let's hit the tower." Naruto let the boys keep the jutsu but they'd need to get a lot stronger before they could perform it without the chakra boost.

To be continued


End file.
